Keep Moving Forward
by THE L0NE WANDERER
Summary: A Military AU written for 9 days of Lancaster. Jaune and Ruby must follow a path that few must take. The life of a solider is a long hard one -one shot-
_**Keep Moving Forward**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **AN: This is made for the 9 Days of Lancaster (Sorry, late), so enjoy. This is a military AU that for the most part is going to follow the main storyline somewhat.**

* * *

Jaune threw up into the can. His air sickness always got him, every god damn time. Thank god he decided the marines and not the air force. His parents still didn't know about his enlistment, and he was sure they would worry to no end and try to convince him otherwise, but Jaune felt that he needed to do

Finally landing at the military camp, Jaune stood for a second to regain his stomach. God he hated flying. It just never felt right…it always felt like the sky was rejecting his very presence.

Finally heading towards what he hoped was the meeting hall, Jaune spotted a girl with black hair with red highlights on the ground, the smell of gunpowder strong in the area.

 _Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet._

Well, what did Jaune have to lose?

"Need some help" Jaune said, extending his hand to the girl. She looked quite young to be here, but looked very cute. However, Jaune knew he wasn't looking for a girlfriend, well, not yet at least. He just wanted a friend. Someone to make him feel like this wasn't a mistake. "I'm Jaune, by the way"

The girl's silver eyes seemed to soften with relief, as she took his hand and stood up. "Thank you, I'm Ruby Rose! Hey, wait a minute….aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

So much for a good first impression. He would forever go down in history as Vomit Boy. That is, if he even made history. "Hey, at least I didn't explode on the front yard!" Jaune retorted, regretting it instantly. Way to make friends, dummy.

Ruby seemed to deflate in defeat. "Sorry" She said, staring at her feet "It's just that was kinda the first thing that went into my head. I'm told I'm kinda impulsive. I normally don't do this to strangers"

Jaune couldn't stay mad at the girl. She looked like a sad puppy, and god damn it all, having 7 sisters had had him weak to such looks. "That's okay. After all, strangers are just friends you haven't made yet, as my mom says" _Smooth, mention your mom, you are just making all the right choices today Arc!_

However, Ruby only seemed to giggle at this. "Your mom must be a smart woman"

Jaune merely gave a nod. Momma Arc raised Jaune to always show kindness, and Jaune loved her dearly for it. But time to focus on his reason why he was here. To be the hero his family deserved "Anyway, why don't we get going to the training grounds? I think that's where we're supposed to go."

Ruby nodded and began to walk towards what Jaune assumed was the training grounds. As they walked around the camp, the two began to introduce one another, soon finding a lot in common. Jaune and Ruby both had sisters (though Ruby was still in disbelief at the fact he had 7) and both wanted to be heroes, help the innocent, and bring justice to the villainous. Was it a bit more than a fairy tale spun dream? Yeah, but it gave them hope, impressed them. Ruby grew to stories of heroes, while Jaune learned of family legends of Knights of Arc. The two had been walking for a few minutes, when Ruby asked Jaune something

"So, could you show me your gun? I'm kinda a gun nut. I think you can tell a lot about a person from the firearm they use and the way they use it." She asked, practically begging him with her twin pools of silver.

Jaune let out an internal groan. He was going to be made a fool of, and he knew it. He only had his grandfather's rifle, an artifact from the previous war. It was an old beat up thing, so much so that Jaune knew it should be in a museum rather than being used 30 years past its prime by a kid who's can count the number of times he shot a gun with one hand, and even less the amount of times he hit his mark. Taking out the ancient gun, Jaune saw Ruby look deeply at the gun, seemingly taking it apart and analyzing with a perception only an expert had.

"So" She finally said "An eye for the classics?"

Jaune merely let out a sigh "More like a family hand me down"

"I would say more of an heirloom"

And if Jaune's pride hadn't taken enough hits today…

"…BUT I mean in a good way!" The red head reassured him "The classics are still called classics because they proved themselves! Most people don't have an appreciation for that now days" Ruby chirped

"Thanks." Jaune said. That actually cheered him up a little. Maybe he could do some good with this old gun. "So, what do you use?"

Ruby seemed to light up with a grin on her face that worried Jaune. She pulled out some thin red and black box that expanded out into the biggest sniper rifle the boy had ever seen. "I have a high powered customizable collapse sniper rifle that can also act as a means of tactical shots"

"What?" Jaune asked, the technical terms flying right over him.

"It can also shoot things like grenades and flashbangs."

"Oooh"

"So, you know the way, are we there yet?" Jaune asked, much to Ruby's shock.

"I know? I though you did!?"

Oh great. They've been walking in circles. Might as well try to lighten the mood with some good ol' awkward humor

"Know any distinct landmarks?"

".."

"Any gardens?"

"Maybe some form of a signal"

Ruby let out a giggle. Maybe this whole thing would be worth it. At least Jaune knew he had one friend

* * *

Jaune let out a groan. Being put in charge of his squad was not something he wanted or expected. Nor did he expected Cardin, the biggest douche on the grounds to find out about him faking his draft. Now he was being blackmailed by the racist jackass, who could have him arrested, let alone kicked out of the camp.

Jaune sat by his cabin outside, staring at the sky. He was a horrible leader and he knew it. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha deserved a leader who actually earned their place here, not some kid who stole his family's gun and faked his way into the elite. If only he…

"So, what brings you out here?"

Jaune turned around to see Ruby, standing behind him in her pajamas. "Leader trouble?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Something like that" Jaune said.

"So, what's bugging you?" Ruby asked, the two of them both staring at the star lit sky.

Jaune merely sighed. "I just feel…like I'm just don't belong. Everything I do, it seems to be one mistake. I'm horrible as a leader, even worse as a solider. I'm just one big disappointment, and I'm not surprised if my squad hates me."

Ruby looked at him "Jaune…"

"Oh, that's not all, Cardin is just using me as a human chew toy, and I can't do a damn thing about…What kind of leader am I?"

"One that tries there best." Ruby answered. "You may not be as…skilled as most of us, but you try the hardest. But what I see now is you giving up. Jaune, your squad doesn't hate you, they hate you cutting them off. Your team is a family, they care for one another and want to protect one another. You just need to accept their help. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. I mean, you can come up with all these great battle strategies on the spot! I'm lucky if I even win a game of risk!"

Jaune glanced at Ruby. The crimson wearing girl always knew just what to say to cheer him up. Col. Ozpin made him leader because he saw him as someone who would care for his squadron, and god damn it he would do so.

"Thank you Ruby. I really needed to hear that" Jaune said getting up, giving the girl a tight hug. "To the socially awkward leaders." And with that, Jaune went back to his squad cabin, leaving Ruby alone in the night.

"Yeah…to the socially awkward…" Ruby said to none in particular, her crimson face covered up by the darkness of night.

* * *

Jaune felt numb.

It was just a day after the attack on the camp, and now Pyrrha, a person he had grown to care, no, _love_ since he came to become a solider, was killed

And he couldn't do a damn stop it.

He was told she died as she lived, fighting for the greater good till the bitter end, fighting against some form of super solider to the best of her abilities.

If only it was him not her.

Pyrrha could help Ruby save all of Remnant.

Pyrrha would…

Pyrrha couldn't anymore.

Jaune held the copper dog tags in his palm. She was gone.

"I'm sorry…" A quiet voice said from behind him.

Jaune turned around to see Ruby, her eyes, usually so full of life and happiness, now dulled with grief and…guilt.

Jaune had not once since departing to help Ruby thought about what she was going through.

Her squad had each gone through a personal hell. Her sister had lost her arm, Weiss was dragged back to her horrible father, Blake had seen her worse nightmare become a reality, and Ruby…

Ruby had _seen_ two of her friends die right in front of her, and couldn't do anything to save them.

The poor girl looked horrible, radiating of sorrow and despiar Jaune had never seen in someone like Ruby.

"Oh Ruby…" Jaune brought the sniper into a hug as she cried into her chest. Whatever happens next, the two needed to be strong. Strong for the fallen, strong for their friends. The two leaders stood, locked together in the snow, holding one another, mourning the lost and trauma from that day.

When the two finally broke off Ruby's eyes seemed bloodshot. It was clear to the Arc she hadn't been getting much sleep.

"I'll take watch. You get some sleep Crater Face"

"Can't"

Jaune looked to Ruby. "Why not?"

Ruby glanced at her feet. "Every time I sleep, it's just…I see them…dying. Again and again. I just…"

Jaune looked at the girl with a heavy heart. It was moments like this Jaune hated Col. Ozpin's decision on Ruby. A sweet innocent girl like Ruby should never have to go through…this.

None of them should.

Jaune embraced Ruby. "Look, I can't guarantee much, but Ruby, if you ever have one of these nightmares, I will be there to help you. Now please, get some sleep. We're going to have a long day of hiking tomorrow and you'll need the energy."

Ruby looked at Jaune with a face full of gratitude. Giving Jaune a peck on the cheek, the reaper left the bumbling blonde to guard over the camp.

Ruby always said he was like a knight of old Jaune thought as his fist tightened around the dog tags. Then that's what he would be. A knight, one that would watch over and protect those who couldn't. It's what Pyrrha would have wanted.

It's what Ruby needed him to be.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Jaune let out a groan. A little girl with blonde hair and silver eyes was jumping up and down on his chest. Oh, Oum damn it, just 5 more minutes…

"Summer…go back to sleep…Mommy and Daddy are very tired…" Jaune groaned out as his chest

"But me and Niko are both awake! So come on Daddy!"

"Their your kids"

Jaune looked to see a grumpy Ruby giving him the stink eye from her side of their bed.

Oh great they woke her up. He was soooo on breakfast duty.

After 20 years since the beginning of the war, Jaune and Ruby had found peace, and in a way, chaos, in the form of two energetic twins, a boy and a girl. While Jaune and Ruby both had their scars from it, both emotional and physical, they had come out of it together. When Ruby had taken a heavy injury to her eye, it was Jaune that held her hand and kept her awake as the medic slowly tried to do what he could. When Jaune had his right leg shattered, it was Ruby who pulled him out of the building, carried back to base. The war was hell, 10 long years, but when it finally ended…He and Ruby settled down with one another.

And to Jaune, it was the best victory he could have.

"Daddy! Summer broke the cookie jar!"

Within seconds, Ruby bolted up from the bed, her hair a mess "They did NOT just mess with Momma Rose's cookie jar!" She growled, getting out of their bed.

"Ruby, I'm sure it was an accident. I can make cookies again later today"

"Hmmm…No. Now"

Jaune let out a groan. There really was no winning.

"Fine… I'll do it now"

"Did you here that kids? Daddy's making cookies for breakfast!" Ruby said and was immediately cut off as two energetic 5 year olds tackled Jaune to the ground. She swore they got it from her sister, (God forbid the last time she left the kids with Yang she had them watching Deadpool. Needless to say, Blake now was the official babysitter)

Ruby let out a sigh as she saw her husband get up carrying both her children as he went to the kitchen, getting the materials out to make the baked pieces of Heaven. She and Jaune lived a simple life, Jaune and her both acting as teachers at Beacon, which had been rebuilt as a high school after the war. Students would be in shock often to see that their world history or English teacher was one of the famous war heroes that saved the world they knew, but to Jaune and Ruby, it was the joy of teaching the next generation and seeing them each find their way. They would never again allow what would happen to them again.

Jaune looked at the calendar. Today was the day the visited her. "Ruby…" He said, looking towards the calendar. Ruby looked and nodded. "Now Summer, Niko, after breakfast get your heavy clothes on. We're going to see Aunt Pyrrha today."

The meal (if you could even call it that) was finished quickly, and the family began to head to the city square, where a statue in bronze stood, Pyrrha Nikos forever immortalized in metal, her shield raised as if to defend the city.

Jaune and Ruby both bowed their heads. This woman, this wonderful woman, had gave their life, their fallen comrade, their fallen friend was given a moment of silence, that even Summer and Nikos, still too young to understand the full meaning, remained quiet. When the council had approached Jaune and Ruby asking them their permission to use them for the new statue, they both flat out refused. They instead request that Pyrrha be used, as homage to her. The council agreed, and soon the young solider was recreated in copper and bronze.

Finishing their respects the two turned away, and began to walk back towards Summer and Nikos.

No matter what, the two would keep moving forward, hand in hand.

* * *

 **AN: And...done. This was a melodramatic fic, that while an AU, I really did see my ending of what I hope RWBY can end with. Repecting their fallen, but keep moving forward.**


End file.
